Quando o amor chega
by Rhay Thriller
Summary: Kurt estava solitário e triste mas chega ao instituto uma nova mutante que além de surpreender á todos tem poderes cobiçados por humanos e mutantes na guerra que está prestes á estourar.
1. Problemas

QUANDO O AMOR CHEGA

PROBLEMAS

Kurt acordou sobressaltado. Tivera aquele sonho outra vez, ele já estava ficando cansado dele, principalmente porque não o compreendia. Era sempre a mesma coisa: ele beijava uma menina e de repente ela sumia, o pior é que ele nunca conseguia ver o seu rosto e depois do sonho ele não conseguia dormir direito e ficava cansado durante as aulas do dia seguinte.

Ele se levantou, com a camiseta toda suada e foi à cozinha tomar um copo d'água.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" - pensou ele.

No dia seguinte, todos na mansão estavam tomando café e conversando, enquanto Kurt de cinco em cinco minutos bocejava chamando a atenção de todos na mesa.

O que foi, Kurt? – perguntou Scott – Madrugou hoje?

Pra falar a verdade, não dormi direito. – respondeu ele mal-humorado.

Calma, Kurt! Não precisa ficar chateado. Nós estamos preocupados com você, só isso. Percebemos que algo vai errado e...

Não há nada de errado comigo! – Kurt mudou de repente – Me deixem em paz! – disse ele levantando-se da mesa e indo embora.

Kurt! Espera! – chamou inutilmente Kitty

O que está havendo com ele? – perguntou Jean

Eu não sei, mas tem algo haver com a Amanda, eu acho. Sabe como é, ele era á fim dela e você sabe o quê houve.

É, o Kurt está muito abalado. Mas eu notei que ele ficou assim de uns tempos pra cá, acho que não é só por causa da Amanda não.

Kurt saiu correndo e queria ficar sozinho. Nem se importou em esperar os outros para ir para a escola, queria andar um pouco, espairecer, esfriar a cabeça, pensar. Scott tinha razão, algo estava errado. E esse algo errado tinha um nome: Amanda. Eles estavam bem, mesmo quando ela descobriu que ele era um mutante, não havia problema, ela aceitara bem, mas depois que o mundo todo descobriu que haviam mutantes convivendo com humanos, a história pareceu mudar. Ela passou a ficar com medo de que pensassem que ela também era mutante porque namorava com um e aí ela terminou tudo com ele. Ele compreendia, a luta entre humanos e mutantes era violenta ás vezes. Muitos grupos de justiceiros humanos invadiam casas de mutantes e faziam as maiores atrocidades e como os mutantes reagiam isso gerava um completo caos. Mal ele sabia que Amanda não era a causa, mas apenas um fator agravante.

Por que eu nasci um mutante?! Por que eu?! Eu queria que alguém gostasse de mim, mesmo quando eu não estou usando esse transformador! – disse ele olhando com raiva para o relógio de pulso que lhe permitia admitir forma humana. Todos na escola sabiam que ele era um mutante, mas poucos viram a sua verdadeira forma. Kurt sabia que geraria ainda mais aversão às pessoas se elas vissem como ele realmente era. Nessas horas ele sentia raiva de ser um mutante, raiva de ter a aparência que tinha e aquele sonho, para ele significava a aversão dos outros. Contudo, Kurt estava enganado.

A kilômetros dali, em uma cidade vizinha, uma menina arrumava suas malas, ou melhor, mochila, colocando apenas o necessário para cair no mundo.

Susan, você não pode sair por aí sozinha. O mundo lá fora é muito perigoso para uma menina de 15 anos.

Diggory, eu te garanto que aqui dentro é muito mais perigoso do que lá fora! Ela pode entrar a qualquer momento no meu quarto e me dar uma facada ou um tiro, ou pior, me dar uma injeção com alguma droga que ela faz naquele laboratório ridículo dela! – respondeu com uma voz dura a menina

Não fale assim, Susan! Ela é nossa MÃE! – falou alto o rapaz, que devia ter uns 20 anos.

Mãe? Mãe. – disse ela sarcasticamente – Só se for sua mãe! Porque minha ela não é mais! Ou melhor, eu é que não sou filha dela. Ela deixou isso bem claro lá embaixo! Ela foi tão clara quanto água! 'Você não é mais minha filha!' Não foi isso o que ela disse, Diggory? – perguntou com sarcasmo

Ela não estava falando sério, Susan. Ela ama você.

De onde você tirou essa ilusão? Ela já não me amava antes, imagina agora que ela descobriu que eu sou uma MUTANTE!

O rapaz estremeceu ao ouvir a última palavra, mas ele também já estava desconfiado.

Susan daremos um jeito. Você não precisa ir embora, para onde vai? Você pode ficar, eu falo com a mamãe e...

Pode parar, Diggory. Eu agora sou livre, não tenho família, só você, é claro. Mas mãe, eu não tenho mais. Pensando bem, nunca tive. Ela nunca foi mãe de verdade, afinal. Adeus, Diggory. A menina pegou sua mochila com algumas peças de roupa, colocou nas costas e saiu do quarto que um dia foi seu. Antes, deu um abraço em seu meio-irmão.

Espere, Susan. Você não pode sair sem dinheiro algum. Rapidamente ele foi ao seu quarto e pegou algumas notas de dinheiro e entregou á ela. – Boa sorte, se cuida, maninha.

Você também, Diggory. E lembre-se: Susan Guyne ficou pra trás, ela morreu no dia em que descobriu o que realmente era. O nome é Wulcan agora.

Wulcan? – perguntou ele atônito

Acho que combina muito bem com a minha nova condição. Adeus.

Ao descer as escadas, Wulcan observou que a sua mãe estava sentada em uma poltrona em frente á janela, de costas para ela. Ao ouvir os passos de Wulcan descendo as escadas, ela se virou e falou secamente:

Podemos tentar um tratamento. Wulcan pega de surpresa, afinal nem esperava que a mãe falasse com ela na sua partida, respondeu:

O quê?

O laboratório e eu estamos trabalhando em cima do gene x que causa mutação, acreditamos que pode haver uma cura ou ao menos algo que possa diminuir os poderes a um ponto em que os mutantes pareçam normais. Podemos tentar em você. A primeira reação de Wulcan foi rir, um riso cínico, sarcástico.

Sempre foi assim, não é? A senhora me exibindo como uma boneca de porcelana pra que todos a admirassem. E agora a senhora vem com esse papo de tratamento, eu sei porquê, para que no final todos a aplaudam como a mãe altruísta que ajudou a filha a se livrar de um grave problema. Pois saiba que eu estou fora! Ouviu? Fora! Eu sou o que sou e gosto de ser, nem a senhora nem ninguém nesse maldito mundo têm o direito de mudar isso! E quer saber o que mais? Eu quero que essa sua pesquisa junto com aquela equipe de laboratório vão para o raio que os partam!

Você está cometendo um erro. – disse com a voz seca de sempre

A senhora é que está cometendo um erro ao tentar ser mãe de alguém como eu sendo que nunca teve vocação pra isso! A não ser quando se trata do Diggory, pois ele apesar de tudo é o filho que a senhora pediu á Deus e em breve, se continuar assim vai estar junto com a senhora naquele laboratório nojento! Não se preocupe, Sra. Guyne não vou mais usar o nome e o sobrenome sujo que a senhora me deu. Susan morreu, eu sou Wulcan de agora em diante – dizendo isso ela chutou a porta da frente para abri-la e caminhou em direção á rua. A Sra. Guyne, cujo nome era Stella ficou sentada, imóvel. Enquanto isso, Diggory descia as escadas

Não posso acreditar que a senhora a deixou ir mamãe. Logo no momento em que ela mais precisa.

Eu ofereci o tratamento, mas ela recusou. – disse seca como sempre

ELA NÃO PRECISA DE TRATAMENTO! – gritou Diggory – ELA PRECISA DE AMOR!

Wulcan ia caminhando rua á frente e percebia olhares reprovativos dos vizinhos, cochichos.

Olhe, não é a filha da Sra. Guyne, ali daquela casa? Eu ouvi que ela é uma mutante, parece que está indo embora. – Wulcan ouviu uma senhora dizer.

Melhor mesmo que vá. Não só para a Sra. Guyne, mas para todos nós, afinal essa menina é um deles e não sabemos se pode ser perigosa. – disse outra

Wulcan sentiu algumas lágrimas brotarem em seu rosto, mas tratou de secá-las imediatamente. Não estava triste por causa de sua mãe, nem por causa da conversa que ouvira, mas pela sua condição como filha e por causa de seu meio irmão Diggory. Nunca foi desejada por sua mãe, uma cientista séria, compenetrada nos estudos e no seu amado laboratório, onde junto com sua equipe eles faziam fórmulas variadas dependendo da finalidade. A Sra. Stella Guyne sempre foi competente, muitas vezes foi até requerida pelo governo para que prestasse seus valiosos serviços, mas um dia aconteceu algo que a séria cientista não esperava: ela se envolveu com alguém que não era do seu meio. Ela fora casada com um outro cientista do mesmo laboratório onde trabalhava, mas ficara viúva. Desse primeiro casamento nasceu Diggory, filho desde o primeiro momento muito amado por ela, que sonhava ver seu filho no mesmo caminho percorrido pelo pai. Mas com Wulcan foi diferente, desde a época do seu nascimento o governo secretamente fazia experiências com mutantes, longe do conhecimento da população, algo ultra-secreto. Daí o mutante teve uma aventura com a sua mãe, na verdade era um artifício para que ele pudesse escapar de todas aquelas experiências. Stella Guyne foi movida a se relacionar com ele mais pelo fato dele ser cobaia e pelas descobertas científicas que ela podia fazer através dele do que por amor ou paixão. Daí o mutante conseguiu fugir e deixou Stella grávida e furiosa, pois o filho que esperava era prova de que fora enganada por aquele mutante que ela julgava inferior pelo fato dele ser uma simples cobaia. " O que ela queria mesmo era ter me jogado na primeira lata de lixo que ela viu pela frente ou ter me sugado com um daqueles tubos. Mas ela não fez isso porque tinha uma imagem a zelar, não ficaria nada bem para uma cientista fazer um aborto ou jogar um filho no rio, ela estava pensando somente na reputação dela. Somente nisso!", pensou Wulcan com raiva. O relacionamento das duas só piorou a cada dia que passava, Stella tratava os dois filhos diferente e isso era completamente visível, principalmente para Wulcan que era marginalizada. No dia do aniversário dela a mãe mal lhe dava um parabéns enquanto para Diggory ela fazia uma enorme festa e convidava todos os seus amigos. Contudo essa diferenciação não separou os dois meio-irmãos, ao contrário, eles se amavam muito e Diggory sempre tentava o possível para fazer as duas se darem bem, o que sempre era inútil. Mas, ele era a única companhia de Wulcan. Ela descobriu que era uma mutante quando tinha sete anos, resolveu não contar para ninguém, nem para Diggory, pois pensava que ele contaria para a mãe e a situação pioraria ainda mais. O que aconteceu no dia em que Stella teve a certeza de que a filha era uma mutante, certeza mesmo, pois suspeitava á muito tempo.

Você é uma deles! Uma anormal! Uma aberração! –falava Stella

Posso ser tudo isso na SUA opinião, mas o que eu realmente sou é uma Mutante! Ouviu bem? MUTANTE!

Fale baixo! Não quero que os outros saibam o que você é!

O que a senhora não quer é que os outros falem que a "Sra. Guyne" tem uma filha mutante! Seria vergonhoso, não é? Mas saiba que as coisas já não são mais como na época em que nasci, em que a senhora fazia experiências escondidas, ultra-secretas, hoje as coisas são diferentes! Hoje humanos e mutantes convivem juntos e muitos nem sabem disso! Mas todos sabem que os mutantes são reais!

Calada! Eu me envergonho de ter uma filha assim!

Eu é que me envergonho de ter uma mãe assim! O meu pai teve muito juízo ao fugir de você! – Stella nesse momento desferiu uma violenta bofetada no rosto de Wulcan.

O seu pai era um mutante maldito que eu torço para estar morto! E mesmo se estiver não vai anular o fato de ter deixado em mim essa semente maldita que é você! O gene x nós descobrimos no laboratório que é proveniente dos machos, eu já desconfiava, pois eu nunca geraria algo assim! Wulcan se recuperando da bofetada ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a mãe.

Pois eu não me envergonho de ser uma mutante! Eu acho que muitos mutantes são mil vezes melhores como pessoas do que humanos como você podem ser! – mais uma vez Stella deu um tapa em sua filha. – Eu não sou o Diggory! Por isso que a senhora me odeia, não é? Mas vai ter que me aceitar como sou! Porque senão a situação aqui vai ficar pior do que foi a vida inteira!

Eu nunca vou aceitar uma aberração como você dentro da minha casa! Você não é mais minha filha!

E a senhora nunca foi a minha mãe! Pelo menos não de verdade! Eu vou embora daqui! E não precisa comemorar porque eu não faço questão! – disse Wulcan sarcasticamente.

Daí ela arrumou a mochila e estava caminhando praticamente sem rumo, não sabia para onde iria nem como faria para viver quando o dinheiro que Diggory lhe deu acabasse. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: não voltaria para a casa de sua mãe, nunca mais. Era humilhação demais para uma única pessoa: ter uma mãe que além de não ser mãe de verdade tinha vergonha de algo que ela mesma ajudou a dar origem. Mas a mãe era uma das menores preocupações de Wulcan no momento, o que a preocupava era como o mundo a veria agora. Ela ouvira histórias de mutantes que tentaram se defender das hostilidades dos humanos e acabaram como os vilões da história. No momento ela queria que todos a deixassem em paz e sozinha mas mal ela sabia que ela poderia até ter paz mas não estaria sozinha por muito tempo.

Continua...


	2. Uma grande ajuda

UMA GRANDE AJUDA

As aulas no colégio de Bayville corriam normalmente, mas Kurt estava um caco. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, principalmente porque as aulas daquele dia eram na área das exatas: matemática, física, química, o que contribuía para que ele ficasse com mais sono e mais cansado ainda. Na hora do almoço, ele ficou em uma mesa isolado até que Vampira se aproximou dele.

-E aí, Kurt? O que tá pegando?

-Nada. – respondeu ele automaticamente

-Qual é, maninho? Pensa que eu não te conheço? Vai logo, bota isso pra fora.

-Não é nada, Vampira. Eu só tenho sofrido de uma leve insônia, só isso.

-Ninguém sofre de insônia sem mais nem menos. Tem algum motivo especial pra isso, Kurt? – perguntou ela maliciosamente.

-Não! Claro que não! Quer dizer... Bem... Eu conto se você me prometer não contar pra mais ninguém.

-Tudo bem, eu não conto. Mas acho que o professor Xavier sabe. – disse ela abafando o riso.

-Não tem graça. Bem, de uns tempos pra cá eu tenho tido um sonho estranho todas as noites, ele sempre se repete e depois dele eu não consigo dormir.

-Que tipo de sonho é? É aquele tipo... – disse ela abafando outra risada.

-Não! É diferente. Aparece uma menina, eu vejo que ela tem cabelos compridos e castanhos, mas nunca consigo ver seu rosto. Ela me beija, me abraça, acaricia meu rosto e depois some, daí eu acordo de repente e não durmo mais. Só sei que me sinto meio triste meio alegre depois. Alegre porque o fato dos carinhos me alegra, mas triste porque lembro de que sou... – ele parou por um instante para dissimular a tristeza – Você sabe.

-Não é vergonha ser um mutante, Kurt. Se você se sente triste por isso, imagina a minha situação que não posso tocar em ninguém sem mandar para o hospital, pode acreditar que é mais difícil viver sem tocar ninguém do que ter a aparência que você tem sem esse transformador.

-Mas Vampira, ninguém vai se aproximar de mim! Quem vai se aproximar de um cara que parece um demônio azul! Já temem todos os mutantes, imagina aqueles que têm a minha aparência!

-Mas ao menos você sabe como é tocar alguém, você ficou com a Amanda, sabe como é sentir o beijo de alguém.

-Posso ter namorado a Amanda por um tempinho, mas sabe porque ela me deixou? Porque ela ficou com medo do que os outros iam pensar se a vissem com um mutante! Mesmo com o transformador, todos sabem que eu sou um mutante e já me temem por isso! Imagina se vissem quem eu realmente sou!

-Por que você não mostra realmente quem você é, então? Acho que quando você fizer isso talvez esse seu medo do que os outros pensam vai passar.

-Nunca! Nunca eu vou deixar que vejam o que eu sou, uma aberração azul! Eu odeio ser um mutante!

-O que é isso, Kurt?! Você nunca se revoltou por ser um mutante, até gostava das suas habilidades. Por que isso agora?

-Por que eu percebi que ninguém nunca vai gostar de um cara com orelhas pontudas, mãos com três dedos, pés com dois e um rabo! Mesmos as mutantes preferem mutantes com aparência humana, quem vai querer ficar com alguém feio? Até você é assim, está apaixonada por aquele francês boa-pinta!

-Pode até ser, Kurt mas Gambit e eu nunca nos tocamos porque eu temo fazer mal á ele. E depois não muda de assunto! O que importa não é o que você aparenta ser mas o que você realmente é.

-Isso na prática não funciona e você sabe!

-De qualquer forma eu espero que você melhore o seu estado e não se preocupe porque algum dia vai acontecer quando menos esperar. – disse ela se levantando da mesa. – Espero você na Sala do Perigo, hoje temos treinamento não se esqueça.

-Tudo bem, te vejo lá.

Kurt ficou por alguns momentos sozinho, pensando. Lembrou-se de Amanda, não entendia porque o amor aparecia de repente e o deixava sem mais nem menos. Os dois viveram momentos felizes juntos mas talvez não tenha sido o suficiente para os dois permanecerem juntos. A "guerra" havia estourado há alguns meses e apesar de uma certa estabilidade na relação entre humanos e mutantes, todos sabiam que o preconceito e o medo existiam. Kurt sabia disso, os membros da Irmandade de vez em quanto faziam gracinhas com os humanos, provocando e usando seus poderes em público, daí os X-men interviam tentando detê-los e apartar a briga, caso tivessem, com a polícia. Mas talvez o pior ainda estivesse por vir.

Wulcan continuava andando sem rumo, passara a noite em uma praça mas não se importava, pelo menos não tinha mais que suportar o relacionamento com sua mãe, comprou um cachorro quente com o dinheiro que Diggory lhe dera. Precisava pensar em como arranjaria mais dinheiro pois aquele não duraria para sempre, voltar para a casa de sua mãe, nem pensar, estava fora de cogitação. Havia fontes alternativas de renda, mas ela não estava sujeita a roubar, assaltar e muito menos se prostituir. Continuou caminhando, era como se agora estivesse livre de qualquer responsabilidade e pudesse fazer o que quisesse, então resolveu ir até o parque, lá tinha um lago onde ela sempre ia com Diggory, eles alimentavam os patos que ali viviam, tomavam sorvete, comiam pipoca, coisas que um irmão mais velho faz para sua irmã menor. Daí lembrou de fatos de sua infância, sempre fora diferente das outras meninas, chegara até a sentir inveja das suas amigas porque elas sempre tinham a mãe por perto.

-Susan, por que sua mãe não veio na reunião de pais? – perguntavam sempre.

-Ela está muito ocupada trabalhando. – respondia encabulada.

Depois que cresceu um pouco, um pouco antes de descobrir que tinha poderes, ela começou a pensar que era adotada, ficou noites sem dormir. Mas não era por sua mãe não ser sua mãe, porque ela já havia se acostumado a não ter carinho por parte desta mas era pelo fato dela estar sendo enganada. Diggory que sempre foi seu companheiro tratou de acalmá-la:

-Susan, de onde tirou essa idéia? – disse ele abraçando a menina.

-Ela não gosta de mim. Vejo todas as minhas colegas com suas mães recebendo amor e eu só tenho você. – disse Susan em lágrimas.

-Você é filha legítima dela, eu me lembro da mamãe quando ela estava grávida, ela enjoava muito. Eu achava bem engraçado.

-Se fosse verdade, eu pelo menos teria uma justificativa para o fato dela não gostar de mim.

-Susan - disse Diggory carregando-a no colo – Ela só não sabe demonstrar o carinho que tem por você, mas ela te ama.

-Então por que por você ela consegue demonstrar amor e por mim não?

-Algum dia você talvez entenda. – disse ele que também não entendia o porquê.

Wulcan só entendeu o porquê em uma noite quando ouviu a conversa escondida da mãe com Diggory, ela já havia descoberto que era uma mutante embora não entendesse o que isso significasse exatamente. Mas depois daquela noite tudo fez sentido. Stella havia chegado em casa, parecia chateada e Diggory foi falar com ela sobre Wulcan.

-Mãe. – chamou ele.

-Olá, meu filho. Como passou o dia?

-A senhora já percebeu que quando chega só pergunta por mim e nem quer saber da Susan?

-O que você quer dizer, meu amor?

-O que eu quero dizer é que a senhora parece gostar mais de mim do que dela.

-Mas isso eu nunca escondi de ninguém, não dá pra notar através dos meus atos? – a voz doce de outrora tornara-se dura e seca.

-É exatamente isso que me deixa pensativo. Por que a senhora não gosta da Susan? Ela sempre foi uma boa filha! Nunca lhe deu preocupações, por que? Por que, mãe? – apesar de jovem, Diggory era muito maduro.

-Bem, então lhe contarei toda a história. Eu sou uma cientista e ás vezes faço serviços ultra-secretos para o governo e descobrimos a existência de mutantes.

-Mutantes? – perguntou ele atônito.

-Sim, mas mantemos essa informação longe dos ouvidos da população. Fazemos experiências com eles, o gene x é o que possibilita que eles tenham poderes especiais. Foi no serviço ultra-secreto no qual trabalho que eu conheci seu pai, brilhante cientista, estávamos trabalhando há muitos anos e mesmo depois que ele morreu eu continuei o projeto dele. Trabalhávamos com um mutante poderoso e depois que fiquei viúva só tinha o projeto e você para me dedicar, mergulhei de cabeça no trabalho em cima do mutante, mas aconteceu algo que eu não esperava. Nós nos relacionamos, não pense que foi por amor ou paixão, nunca sentiria isso por uma aberração como aquela. Na verdade ele estava armando contra mim, se aproveitou de um descuido meu para fugir, mas antes disso me deixou uma desgraça no ventre que é a sua irmã. Torço para que ela não seja como ele, sinto raiva de todos esses mutantes e sentirei dela se ela for assim.

-Por isso a trata assim, a exclui sem saber o que realmente ela é. Está jogando nela toda a raiva que sente do mutante que a engravidou, sendo que ela não tem culpa do erro que foi seu!

-Não fale assim comigo, Diggory! Fui enganada, já disse! E não importa se ela tem culpa ou não, tudo ligado á um mutante é ruim! Tudo! Eles apenas servem para fazermos experiências e assim conseguir uma maior evolução para os humanos! Ouviu bem! Humanos!

-Não acredito que pense assim, agradeço á Deus todos os dias porque ele me colocou no caminho de Susan, porque com a senhora ela não pode mesmo contar. No entanto vou continuar apartando as brigas e dizendo á ela que a senhora a ama. Mesmo sabendo que não é verdade ainda tenho esperança que a senhora caia em si.

Wulcan estava sentada em um degrau da escada escondida de modo que eles não podiam vê-la mas ela podia ouvi-los. Lágrimas corriam pelas suas faces, agora entendia todo o desprezo e o desamor da mãe. " Agora sei porque essas coisas estranhas têm acontecido comigo. Eu sou uma mutante como esse que a mamãe acabou de falar, mas não devo contar pra ninguém porque senão ela vai ficar com mais raiva de mim.", pensou ela. Desde desse dia ela procurou não mais se importar com os "maus tratos" da mãe e tão pouco procurou saber de seu pai, afinal se ele tinha fugido era porque não gostava de sua mãe e muito menos dela, depois nem sabia se ele estava vivo. Stella nunca teve intenção de contar á filha sobre sua verdadeira origem, mas um dia foi obrigada por perceber que Wulcan já sabia de tudo. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar desse dia, foi uma forma de chamar a atenção da mãe, mesmo se fosse para deixá-la zangada. Ela tinha tirado notas péssimas na escola, tão baixas como nunca havia tirado, isso junto com algumas confusões que ela tinha feito como pichar o muro da escola, jogar bolinhas de papel no professor e arranjar uma briga com uma menina com quem ela não simpatizava muito fez com que a diretora chamasse Stella para uma conversa. Depois quando esta chegou em casa chamou Wulcan para dar uma bronca, pra variar:

-Como você explica isso?- perguntou ela com uma voz alterada.

-O quê? – disse Wulcan com uma voz cínica.

-Essas notas! Essas confusões que você arranjou! A vergonha que me fez passar! – gritou Stella

-Se você está dizendo... Bem, foram só algumas besteiras mas se quiser da próxima vez faço pior. – disse ela calmamente deixando Stella mais nervosa.

-Não brinque comigo, Susan. Você está passando dos limites, não me obrigue a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Como a senhora pode saber que estou passando dos limites se nunca soube quais são os meus limites?

-Você não passa de uma garota de treze anos rebelde!

-Agora eu posso estar sendo rebelde porque a vida toda eu tentei ser uma boa filha, mas agora parece que eu chamei a sua atenção mesmo por algo ruim. – disse ela com um sorriso malandro. Na verdade ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, finalmente chamara a atenção da mãe para si e mesmo que fosse por algo ruim ela chamara atenção e era isso o que importava.

-Por que você não é igual ao Diggory? – perguntou ela como em um desabafo – Ele é um rapaz tão brilhante, tão estudioso, tem um belo futuro pela frente. Agora, olhe pra você, só me dá problemas, por que?! – perguntou ela se virando.

-Talvez seja porque nós não somos filhos do mesmo pai. – disse Wulcan fazendo a mãe se virar de repente e encara-la.

-O que está dizendo? – perguntou ela com um ar um pouco nervoso.

-Isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu, eu sei de tudo! Diggory e eu não somos filhos do mesmo pai, por isso a senhora me detesta! Eu não sou filha do mesmo brilhante cientista, pai do Diggory!

-Eu não sei como você soube isso mas era algo que eu não queria que soubesse!

-Eu descobri por acaso! E foi há mais tempo do que imagina, eu tinha uns sete anos e ouvi sem querer uma conversa sua com o Diggory. Mas não falei nada, porque no fim das contas eu tinha uma justificativa para o jeito como a senhora me tratava!

-Você está louca?! Ficar ouvindo as conversas atrás das portas! Que falta! Não acredito que fez isso!

-Acho que isso é o que menos importa agora! O que importa é que agora eu sei porque sempre fui tratada tão mal enquanto o Diggory era tratado como um príncipe! Não que eu tenha inveja ou ciúme mas acho que uma mãe de verdade não deve fazer distinção entre os filhos!

-Não interessa o que você acha! O que interessa é o que eu acho!

-Não se preocupe, não falaremos mais sobre isso, não porque a senhora não gosta de falar mas porque eu não quero que a senhora fique enchendo a minha paciência!

Wulcan sorria ao lembrar dessa discussão, foi daí que ela passou a falar, até brigar com a mãe se esta fizesse algo que ela não achasse certo. Com o passar do tempo, seus poderes foram crescendo sem que ela percebesse, mas um dia foi inevitável que a mãe visse os mesmos atuando e daí foi o escândalo ocorrido antes dela sair de casa. Não se importava em sair de casa, muitas vezes já pensara em fugir mas faltava um motivo forte para isso. Nunca pensara que o relacionamento dela com a mãe tomaria um rumo daqueles. " Dizem que os nossos pais são os nossos heróis, acho que quando eu era uma criancinha ela era a minha heroína, mas depois que cresci vi os podres dela surgirem", pensou Wulcan.

Ela continuou andando, agora pelas lojas que freqüentava, sorriu ao passar em frente em uma delas, lembrou de uma situação em que ficara com muita raiva mas que agora podia rir dela. Ela sempre teve seu estilo influenciado pela mãe, coisas do tipo "uma moça não deve usar isso!", agora estava livre para usar o que quisesse.

-Você não vai sair comigo usando essa coisa ridícula! – dizia Stella apontando para o lenço que Wulcan usava. – Nunca vi ninguém usar isso!

-A senhora não, mas eu já! – rebatia Wulcan.

-Você não é nenhuma palhaça para usar isso por aí! Você é por acaso alguma cigana de circo?! Pode tirar isso já!

-Eu odeio quando a senhora faz isso! – dizia Wulcan tirando o lenço bruscamente.

Hoje ela era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, sentia um pouco de medo sim, mas a sensação de liberdade era melhor, ela muitas vezes sonhara em ficar solta pelo mundo sem ter ninguém lhe dizendo o que devia ou não fazer. Olhou-se em um espelho da loja de roupas em que a mãe sempre lhe levava, olhou para o seu estilo. Ela usava um conjunto com um short vermelho e preto com uma camiseta vermelha que continha um ponto de interrogação estampado. Calçava all stars vermelhos de cano alto e usava luvas esportivas cujos dedos ficavam de fora. "Ela nunca me deixaria sair assim, pelo menos com ela.", pensou.

-Deseja algo, mocinha? – perguntou uma atendente pegando Wulcan de surpresa.

-Hã? Ah, não obrigada eu não quero nada. – respondeu saindo da loja.

Saindo de lá ela continuou andando quando de repente viu uma turma de garotos se aproximando dela. Daí ela deu meia volta e apressou o passo, sabia a fama de certas turminhas. Eles assaltavam as pessoas, principalmente meninas. Tentou se esconder em um beco, por um momento pensou estar livre deles mas logo um deles apareceu.

-Oi, gatinha! – disse ele seguido dos outros.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Wulcan um pouco temerosa.

-Eu quero você! – disse ele querendo abraça-la

-Se afasta de mim!!! – gritou ela – Não quero que me toque!!!!!! Se quiser me assaltar, eu te dou todo o meu dinheiro, mas não me obriga a te machucar!!

-Você ouviu isso?! – disse sarcasticamente outro fazendo o bando rir – Ela acha que vai nos machucar. Não se preocupe, minha princesa, vamos ser muito carinhosos com você.

O líder que estava bem perto de Wulcan, a abraçou, beijando-a no rosto sem parar. Nisso, ela sentiu uma raiva e uma indignação muito grande e muda subir nela.

-Eu já disse, me solta! – disse Wulcan entre dentes

-Calma, chica! – disse o líder. Ela não agüentou mais e explodiu.

-ME SOLTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou ela usando seus poderes e jogando o líder para longe fazendo-o bater em uma parede e cair muito ferido no chão e praticamente morto. Os outros membros do grupo correram para ajuda-lo. – O que eu fiz? – perguntou Wulcan olhando para suas mãos.

-MUTANTE!!!!!!!!!! CRIMINOSA!!!!!!!!! – gritaram em coro chamando a atenção das pessoas na rua, que ao se aproximarem viram o rapaz estirado no chão e começaram a gritar também.

-MUTANTE PERIGOSA!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!!!! POLÍCIA!!!!!!!!

-Vocês não entendem. – ela tentou explicar – Ele estava me atacando! Eu... Eu... Eu me defendi... Não sei como aconteceu!

-TODOS VOCÊS DEVIAM ESTAR TRANCADOS EM PRISÕES DE SEGURANÇA MÁXIMA!!!! – Gritou uma senhora

-POLÍCIA!!!! SOCORRO!!! – as pessoas continuavam a gritar mas ninguém se atrevia a chegar perto de Wulcan com medo de que ela fizesse algo. Ma de repente para a sorte deles ( e azar de Wulcan) uma viatura policial foi atraída para o local.

-Ah, não. – disse baixinho Wulcan saindo correndo daquele lugar. A mochila atrapalhava na corrida e ela sentia a sirene cada vez mais perto, daí ela jogou a mochila em um canto e continuou correndo o mais rápido que pode.

-PARADA!!! PARE EM NOME DA LEI!!! MUTANTE!!! – ela ouvia os guardas gritarem. Lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos mas de repente ela começou a ouvir tiros. Ouvia bem? Estavam atirando nela?! Atirando nela porque ela se defendera de uma turma de assaltantes?! Que absurdo! Ela continuava correndo, sabia que com o preconceito contra mutantes em alta ela nunca conseguiria explicar o ocorrido. Não usaria seus poderes mais uma vez, não podia só complicaria mais a sua situação.

Daí viu uma saída, um beco, parecido com aquele em que fora encurralada, era muito pequeno, os guardas não conseguiriam segui-la de carro, sem pensar duas vezes entrou no beco. Viu um escada, de um dos prédios que formavam aquele lugar e começou a subir sem parar, logo estava no topo do prédio. Olhou para baixo e viu que os guardas estavam subindo a escada também.

-E agora, o que eu faço? – pensou ela com desespero. Viu uma portinha, devia dar para o interior do prédio. – Eu não tenho muita escolha. E ela entrou, uma vez lá dentro mais escadas, ela começou a descer, descer e se viu na garagem. Tentou sair pela frente pois achava que os guardas já tinham ido embora, mas se enganou. Viu dois tiras conversando com o recepcionista.

-Ela é uma mutante perigosa, quase matou um rapaz em segundos. Ela se vestia de vermelho, qualquer informação nos procure.

-Claro senhor. Afinal, não podemos por em risco a vida dos moradores.

-Passar bem. – disse o tira se retirando. – Temos que pegar o depoimento das testemunhas do ocorrido. Adeus.

-E agora? Quem sabe tem uma outra saída que não seja pela frente. – pensou ela que escondida ouvira tudo. Voltou á garagem e decidiu esperar até a noite para tentar fugir, agora era uma foragida e sentiu-se só, triste e com medo. Lágrimas corriam pelas suas faces, se ao menos encontra-se alguém que pudesse ajuda-la. Escorregou por uma parede, chorando e lá ficou escondida até que chega-se o momento certo para sair.

Mas que droga! – gritou Kurt sendo pego de novo pelas garras de metal.

O que ta acontecendo com você hoje, Kurt? – disse Scott cortando a garra com seu raio.

Todos estavam na Sala do Perigo treinando, várias garras de metal saíam das paredes tentando pegá-los e várias armas disparavam tentando atingi-los. Evan destruía as armas com seus espinhos enquanto Jean fazia com que as garras pegassem umas ás outras destruindo-as. Alguns só fugiam dos ataques como era o caso de Kitty e Kurt dando distração e tempo para que os outros destruíssem os atacantes. Mas Kurt não parecia muito concentrado. Tentava dar o seu máximo contudo não conseguia, por isso acabava sendo pego de novo. Logan que estava lá orientando os alunos chamou a atenção dele, ( só que foi mais duro do que Scott):

Duende! É melhor que você fique atento porque nem sempre vai ter alguém por perto pra te proteger! – disse ele.

Desculpa Logan mas eu não tô com cabeça. – disse Kurt aborrecido.

Mais alguns minutos de luta se sucederam e todos já estavam bem cansados.

Tudo bem, garotos molengas! Chega por hoje! – disse Logan assim que a voz feminina computadorizada começou a anunciar: "Simulação Cancelada".

Todos estavam saindo, tudo que queriam era um banho e passar o resto da tarde relaxando. Kurt queria sair logo dali, porque sabia que não fora nada bem em seu treinamento. Ele já estava quase na porta quando sentiu uma mão pegando-o por trás.

Ei, duende, quero falar com você. – disse Logan com uma voz séria.

Mas, Logan... Precisa ser agora, eu estou exausto. – disse Kurt querendo logo sair.

Você vai ficar e falar comigo. E eu acho que você não está tão exausto assim, pois não se esforçou muito hoje.

Mas...

Nada de mas, vamos ao escritório que eu quero falar com você.

Os dois então foram ao escritório da mansão, Kurt sabia que ia levar uma bronca e era algo inevitável, mas ele não estava nem um pouco á fim de levar sermão naquele dia. Contudo sabia que com Logan essa desculpa não colava e ele teria que agüentar até o fim.

Aqui podemos conversar sem que ninguém nos ouça. – disse Logan entrando seguido de Kurt. Os dois se sentaram e Kurt começou dizendo:

Olha, Logan, você está agindo como se eu tivesse cometido algum crime e...

Escuta aqui, rapaz a sua atitude ultimamente está sendo tão mesquinha como se você tivesse cometido um crime!

Não sei do que está falando.

Sabe sim! Eu tenho notado o seu jeito por aí e agora na Sala do Perigo você comete erros banais que nunca tinha cometido antes! É inaceitável!

Olha, eu só não estava com cabeça pra treinamento hoje, tá legal? – disse ele se alterando – Eu já estou cheio de todo mundo querer se meter na minha vida! Primeiro, foi o Scott de manhã. Depois a Vampira na hora do almoço e agora o senhor! Eu já estou cheio! Saturado! – ele já ia se levantando e dirigindo-se á porta quando Logan disse:

Você acha que se fosse humano as coisas melhorariam. – Kurt parou imediatamente – Mas está enganado.

O que sabe sobre isso? – disse ele ainda de costas.

Eu sei que são tempos difíceis, toda essa desconfiança mas nós não somos doença nem algo maligno como muitos podem pensar. Você está assim por causa daquela menina, a Amanda.

NÓS TERMINAMOS PORQUE EU SOU UM MUTANTE! – gritou Kurt virando-se bruscamente – SE EU FOSSE HUMANO AINDA PODERÍAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!

Você gostava dela?

Muito. Ela ficou com medo do que os outros poderiam dizer. – disse ele com voz controlada.

Se ela gostasse de você não teria te deixado e depois como você quer ser aceito se você mesmo não se aceita?

Se eu fosse humano me aceitariam.

Mas que diferença faria? Seria mais um desses humanos comuns e com certeza não se preocuparia em saber mais sobre os mutantes. Você tem a oportunidade de provar pra todo mundo que é algo bom. Mas pra isso tem que provar primeiro pra si mesmo! Então, duende azul, mexa essa sua bunda e trate de mostrar para o mundo que você não é o que todos pensam!

Eu não sei como.

Trate de botar essa cabeça no lugar e trate de usá-la! E procure se concentrar mais porque eu não quero mais chamar a sua atenção na Sala do Perigo, estamos entendidos?

Tudo bem, Logan. Obrigado.

Agora vai tomar um banho porque você está precisando.

Kurt saiu do escritório e ficou pensando no que Logan lhe dissera, no fundo ele tinha um pouco de razão mas Kurt não sabia como se aceitar perante os outros. Foi para o seu quarto e debaixo do chuveiro tentou esfriar a cabeça e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. A água ia escorrendo pelo seu corpo e ele ia relaxando, pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera naquele dia. " Eles têm um pouco de razão... Quer dizer, toda a razão, eu sou o que sou e ninguém pode mudar isso. Acho que já me chateei muito com a Amanda, tenho que seguir em frente". Ele começou a se aprontar quando ouviu uma gritaria do lado de fora do seu quarto. Kitty atravessou a parede entrando de repente:

Kurt! Kurt! Vem logo! Parece que o professor achou uma nova mutante!

Kitty! Será que você não tem respeito? – disse ele envergonhado, ele estava com uma camiseta e a toalha enrolada na cintura.

Vem logo! Parece que é grave e muito importante!

Como assim?

Acho que estão atrás dela! A Jean estava conversando com o professor depois que ele saiu do cérebro e me contou, pediu que eu avisasse a Ororo e o Logan e os alunos, acho que ela é muito poderosa. Ele convocou todos lá na sala para avisar, vamos logo! Trata de vestir alguma coisa decente! – disse ela entre um riso e atravessando a parede de novo.

" E essa agora, o que será? – pensou Kurt terminando de se vestir.

Todos estavam na sala, Ororo, Logan, Hank, o professor Charles Xavier e fora os alunos, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Vampira, Evan, Scott, etc. Estavam curiosos para saber o que estava havendo, haviam ouvido apenas que uma nova mutante havia sido descoberta, ouviram que era uma menina muito poderosa mas não sabiam que tipo de poderes ela tinha. Falavam ao mesmo tempo até que Logan interveio:

Calados todos! O professor Xavier vai falar agora.

Bem, vocês querem saber porque eu os chamei aqui, eu descobri através do cérebro uma mutante que usou seus poderes indevidamente e precisa de ajuda. Ela é especial e eu preciso que organizem uma equipe para trazê-la para cá.

Onde ela está, professor? – perguntou Scott.

Em uma cidade próxima daqui. Vamos organizar uma equipe.

Eu posso para liderar, professor. – se prontificou Ororo.

Muito bem, Ororo. Quem de vocês quer acompanhá-la?

Eu posso ir junto, pelo que vejo a situação é grave. – disse Kitty.

Como é uma menina, acho que será melhor irem só mulheres para que ela não fique desconfiada. – disse Jean. – Eu vou.

Daí o grupo ficou assim: Ororo, Jean, Kitty, Amara e Vampira.

Não esqueçam que ela está assustada. Cuidado com o que dirão. – disse o professor Xavier.

Onde exatamente ela está professor? – perguntou Kitty.

Escondida em uma garagem de um prédio.

Continua...


	3. A chegada na mansão

3. A CHEGADA NA MANSÃO

Wulcan estava na garagem muito assustada, não era do seu feitio ficar assustada, mas nesse caso era como se ela estivesse de mãos e pés atados, porque realmente não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia ficar ali para sempre e se saísse corria o risco de ser pega. Era horrível para ela, nesses momentos a voz da sua mãe ecoava na sua cabeça, o mundo realmente era um lugar bem hostil para com os mutantes. Pensou em seu pai, apesar de não saber quem ele é ou era, sentiu que se soubesse não estaria sozinha agora, ela teria para onde ir e se o seu pai era um mutante como sua mãe dissera seria aceita. Mas tudo isso não passava de hipóteses, ela estava sozinha naquele momento. Pensou em esperar até a noite, de madrugada porque se saísse naquele momento qualquer pessoa poderia reconhecê-la, muitas pessoas a viram fugir e com certeza já tinham o seu retrato falado. "Que droga! Aqueles caras iam me assaltar e sabe lá o que mais e todos me culpam porque eu me defendi! Bem, eu não devia ter exagerado mas foi involuntário, ele me obrigou!", pensou ela com raiva. Ouviu sua barriga roncar, a última vez que tinha comido fora na hora do almoço mas esse era o menor dos problemas, ficou ali onde estava esperando que anoitecesse para fugir, para onde ela não sabia mas sabia que tinha que fugir.

A equipe de busca dos X-Men pousou o X-Jato em um terreno baldio longe do centro da cidade, de modo que não chamaram atenção quando pousaram. Daí começaram a caminhar em direção ao centro, viram que era uma cidade média, parecia pacata e tranqüila.

-O professor falou "escondida na garagem de um prédio". – lembrou Ororo.

-Ótimo! – disse Vampira – Mas qual deles? A cidade pode ser deste tamanho mas tem uma certa quantidade de prédios, vamos levar horas procurando!

-Jean, será que você não pode saber onde ela está? – perguntou Kitty

-É Jean, se você descobrisse acharíamos ela em um instante! – incentivou Amara.

-Eu não sei – falou Jean – a única coisa que sinto é que ela está perto mas não posso ser mais precisa.

Então duas senhoras passaram por elas conversando.

-Então prenderam aquela mutante perigosa?

-Eu não sei, mas tomara que prendam logo. Eu não quero andar na rua com medo daquela aberração em forma de gente.

-O que ela fez com o rapaz?

-Ela quase que o matou, o pobre coitado deve estar no hospital agora e deve ficar por lá por um bom tempo.

-Como ela fugiu?

-Bem, pelo que me contaram, ela saiu correndo mas uma viatura estava passando e começou a persegui-la. Aí ela entrou num desses becos e está escondida por aí.

Vampira ouvindo isso se adiantou, correu até alcançar as senhoras e perguntou:

-Eu ouvi bem o que as senhoras estavam dizendo? Tem uma mutante perigosa solta por aí? – ela fingiu estar apavorada.

-Tem sim, minha filha. – respondeu uma delas. – Ela machucou um rapaz e...

-Não, não é isso o que eu quero saber. Quero saber onde a viram.

-Por que quer saber? – perguntou a outra senhora desconfiada.

-Ah, é que eu sou nova aqui e estou com algumas amigas, daí eu quero saber onde ela foi vista para não passar por lá, afinal se ela está escondida deve estar lá por perto, a senhora não acha? – disse Vampira fingido estar assustada.

-É, você tem razão minha filha. Está vendo esta rua em frente? – disse a senhora se virando - Dobrando á direita há outra rua que foi por onde a mutante correu e se escondeu, é uma rua com muitos prédios e becos e...

-Muito obrigada, senhora! – disse Vampira cortando a fala dela. – Agora eu já sei o que queria saber. – e assim ela foi se afastando para contar ás outras.

-Esses jovens de hoje. – disse uma das senhoras seguindo o caminho com a outra.

-Já sei onde ela está! – disse Vampira radiante.

-Onde? Fala logo, Vampira! – insistiu Kitty.

-Dobrando esta rua tem outra com um monte de prédios por onde ela correu. Deve estar em um deles.

-Então vamos pra lá que talvez se eu me concentrar encontre ela, saiba exatamente onde ela está. – disse Jean.

Daí elas foram pela rua indicada, dobraram e viram que haviam poucos prédios ali, mas não tinham tempo á perder procurando em cada um deles.

-Aquela senhora falou algo sobre um beco. – lembrou Vampira.

-É claro! – falou Ororo – Ela entrou em um desses becos e achou uma forma de entrar em um desses prédios. Só precisamos encontrar o beco. Alguma coisa, Jean?

-Eu sinto a presença dela cada vez mais forte, seria mais fácil se ela usasse os poderes mas na condição em que ela está, acho difícil.

Elas continuaram andando em frente aos prédios, olhando pra ver se notavam algo estranho ou viam o tal beco. Mas Jean parou de repente em frente á um prédio azul, olhou e disse:

-Aqui! Eu sinto que ela está aqui! Tenho certeza! Sinto a presença dela!

-Então devemos achar um jeito de entrar. – falou Ororo.

-Eu posso atravessar a parede, pegá-la e vamos embora. – falou Kitty.

-Isso de você atravessar a parede e pegá-la é uma boa idéia mas como vai sair sem que ninguém veja? – perguntou Amara.

-Por que não podemos sair por onde ela entrou então?

-Pelo o que eu estou vendo, Kitty, ela deve ter subido por essa escada. – começou Ororo apontando para uma escada dentro do beco antes mencionado. – Uma vez lá em cima ela conseguiu entrar no prédio e devia haver mais escadas lá dentro que davam para a garagem. Ela deve ter descido e por sorte ninguém a viu, mas agora acho difícil alguém não ver porque todos estão atentos.

-A Ororo está certa. – começou Vampira – E mesmo que conseguissem sair sem que ninguém visse, para retornar ao X-jato teríamos que passar aqui e o recepcionista veria ou perceberia algo estranho.

-Eu pensei que ou a Ororo ou a Jean poderiam leva-la voando até o X-jato mas alguém de cima do prédio também poderia ver.

Elas ficaram pensando por um tempo em todas as possibilidades possíveis de resgatar a mutante, foi aí que Vampira teve a idéia.

-Sair por onde ela entrou não dá porque pessoas de dentro perceberiam, sair voando também não dá porque pessoas de cima dos prédios veriam, acho que a maneira onde menos pessoas poderiam ver seria passar aqui pela frente, a única pessoa que poderia ver seria o recepcionista, o que não seria muito.

-Mas há outros prédios e se os recepcionistas de outros prédios vissem também? – perguntou Amara.

-Se quando a Kitty sair com ela, correrem ninguém vai perceber muito, afinal ninguém dá muita importância a duas pessoas correndo, né queridinha? – falou Vampira rindo.

-Então, eu vou ter que pegá-la mesmo? – falou Kitty.

-É, mas eu tenho o seguinte plano: enquanto você pega a menina, nós ficamos aqui distraindo o recepcionista para que ela não perceba quando vocês passarem correndo. Sim, porque quando você a pegar corra até o X-jato com ela, está afastado, eu sei mas é uma corridinha razoável, não vai dar trabalho, Kitty.

-Tudo bem, mas como vocês vão distrai-lo?

-Quando eu der uma piscadinha, você corre para pegá-la, OK?

-Tá.

-Ororo – disse ela se virando para Ororo – Desmaie.

-O quê?! – perguntou surpresa.

-Desmaie! Vamos simular que você está passando mal, aí o recepcionista vem nos ajudar e é o tempo que a Kitty precisa.

-Depressa Ororo! – falou Jean e imediatamente Ororo caiu nos braços dela e aí Vampira entrou correndo na recepção do prédio simulando desespero para o recepcionista.

-Por favor, senhor, a minha tia está caída lá fora, será que o senhor pode nos ajudar a trazê-la para cá? Por favor, estamos desesperadas!

-Calma, minha filha, onde ela está? – perguntou o recepcionista tentando acalmá-la.

-Lá fora! Depressa!

Daí os dois foram lá para fora e o recepcionista se assustou com a cena.

-Nossa, ela parece estar mal! Eu ajudo a levá-la para dentro, posso dar um copo com água e posso chamar uma ambulância.

-Não! – exclamou Jean assustando o recepcionista. – Quer dizer, a Kitty pode fazer isso, não é Kitty?

-É mesmo, o senhor já está fazendo muito nos ajudando. Kitty, você pode buscar ajuda? – disse Vampira piscando o olho para Kitty.

-Claro, vou buscar uma grande ajuda – disse Kitty correndo.

-Vamos levá-la para dentro. – disse o recepcionista.

Daí, ele ajudou a carregar Ororo para dentro da recepção. Lá tinha um sofá, que ficava praticamente atrás da porta, de modo que quem ficasse ali mal conseguia ver quem passava pela porta, o que foi muito bom para elas. O recepcionista fora buscar um copo d'água e elas torciam para que ele demorasse.

"Tomara que a Kitty seja rápida.", pensou Vampira.

Wulcan estava sentada na garagem abraçando seus joelhos, queria sair ao anoitecer mas como a garagem parecia ter uma única iluminação o tempo todo ela não sabia com certeza se era dia ou noite.

"Tenho que sair daqui. – pensava – Não sei o que vou fazer depois mas tenho que sair".

Wulcan então se levantou e olhou para os lados pra ver se não havia ninguém. Começou a andar, devagar para não fazer barulho. Ia se aproximando de uma das colunas, olhando para o lado quando de repente...

- Ai!!! – disse Wulcan quando sentiu algo esbarrando nela e derrubando-a no chão. Era Kitty.

-Me desculpa! Não foi minha intenção! – falou Kitty.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Wulcan em posição de defesa. – O que quer? Não me obriga a ...

-Calma! – disse Kitty antes que ela atacasse – Eu estou aqui para ajudar, não quero machucá-la, ao contrário, vim tirá-la daqui.

-Ninguém pode me ajudar. Quem é você afinal? Como posso saber se é confiável? Todos nessa cidade estão atrás de mim! Como posso saber se você não vai me entregar? – perguntou Wulcan desconfiada ainda.

-Eu sou uma mutante como você. E quero ajudar, posso levá-la pra um lugar onde você será aceita e não temida. Confie em mim. – disse Kitty estendendo a mão para Wulcan.

Esta por sua vez, ainda não estava completamente segura e convencida, mas após pensar um pouco pegou a mão estendida de Kitty, não tinha muita escolha afinal.

-Vou com você. É melhor do que ficar aqui escondida.

-Muito bem. Vamos!

Então Kitty correu para uma parede. "Ai, meu Deus!", pensou Wulcan imaginando que bateriam mas quando olhou de novo, viu que havia atravessado a parede. Realmente, aquela menina era uma mutante.

Uma vez fora da garagem, elas correram, mas Wulcan parou de repente.

-Oque foi?

Vou passar pela frente do prédio, o recepcionista pode me ver! Tem que haver outro caminho! – disse Wulcan com intenção de dar meia volta.

-Não! Espera! Temos tudo preparado. O recepcionista não vai ver, minhas amigas e minha professora estão distraindo o recepcionista, ele não vai ver você.

-Tem certeza? Todos estão atrás de mim! – falou insegura.

-E é exatamente por isso que eles estão distraindo o recepcionista. Olha presta atenção, eu vou dizer exatamente o que você deve fazer, mas você deve ser rápida.

E Kitty começou a contar qual era seu plano.

-A ajuda que aquela sua amiga foi buscar está demorando muito, não é mesmo? – falou o recepcionista nervoso com aquela situação.

-Eu tenho certeza que ela já vai voltar, senhor. – disse Vampira também nervosa.

De repente viram Kitty entrar correndo na recepção e todos olharam perplexos para ela.

-Trouxe a ajuda, menina? – perguntou o recepcionista impaciente.

-Será que o senhor poderia me trazer um copo d'água? Eu corri muito.

-Está bem. – disse ele saindo mal-humorado da recepção.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou Vampira. – Onde está a menina que viemos buscar?

-O plano é o seguinte: a tia Ororo vai começar a se sentir melhor, o suficiente para irmos embora, daí ela se levanta e vamos embora daqui.

-E a menina Kitty?! – perguntou Jean.

-Fizemos tudo isso e agora vamos sem ela? – falou Amara.

-Calma, confiem em mim. Disfarcem que aí vem o recepcionista.

-Aqui está sua água menina. – disse ele entregando o copo á Kitty.

-Obrigada senhor.

-Conseguiu a ajuda ou não? Vocês não podem ficar por aqui muito tempo. – disse impaciente

-Bem eu não consegui – começou Kitty se esforçando o máximo para não rir. – Mas quando cheguei aqui vi que não precisava. Olhe, a nossa tia parece estar melhor.

-É, senhor, eu já estou bem. – disse Ororo se levantando do sofá onde estivera deitada. – Obrigada pelo auxílio, mas agora acho que já podemos ir. Desculpe pelo incômodo.

-Tudo bem, então. – disse Jean apressando-as – Vamos meninas.

E assim todas elas se dirigiram para a porta e saíram apressadas, quase correndo.

-Esses visitantes. Vêm nos incomodar á essa hora da noite pra depois sair assim. – murmurou o recepcionista depois que saíram.

Quando elas se viram um pouco mais distantes do prédio, começaram á correr, deviam logo sair dali, ir embora.

-Kitty, eu ainda não estou entendendo nada. – falou Amara enquanto corriam.

-Confiem em mim. – disse Kitty.

Em poucos minutos, elas estavam próximas do X-jato, chegaram lá e olharam em volta mas nada viram.

-Tudo bem, Kitty. – começou Ororo – Já estamos aqui, agora onde está a garota? Viemos aqui por causa dela, lembra? – Ororo já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Pode sair, onde quer que esteja. – falou Kitty.

Daí viram uma menina sair de trás dos arbustos, um pouco assustada com o agito.

-Então essa é a mutante? – perguntou Amara.

-Ela mesma. Não disse que podiam confiar em mim. – falou triunfante Kitty.

-Mas parece estar assustada. – comentou Ororo – Venha comigo querida, não precisa ter medo. Vamos todas embora daqui.

Daí todas entraram no X-Jato e voaram rumo á Bayville.

Na mansão, todos estavam ansiosos para a chegada da nova mutante. O professor estava pensativo, os meninos que ficaram na mansão estavam vendo algum filme na televisão mas pouco prestavam atenção nele pois também estavam ansiosos.

-Como vocês acham que ela é? – arriscou Bobby.

-Eu não sei mas pelo que ouvimos parece ser muito poderosa. – respondeu Scott.

De repente ouviram um som como de um jato pousando.

-Elas chegaram. – falou o professor saindo de seus pensamentos. – Elas conseguiram.

-Não devemos preparar as boas vindas, Charles? – perguntou Hank.

-Daremos as boas vindas recebendo-a bem. Parece que ela ainda está um pouco desconfiada com tudo isso.

Então antes que pudessem dizer qualquer outra coisa viram as meninas entrarem pela porta da frente.

-Professor, - começou Ororo – nós conseguimos. Ela está aqui á salvo. – e Ororo colocou Wulcan á sua frente para que esta falasse com o professor.

Surpreendeu á todos, pois não parecia ter o perfil de uma mutante tão poderosa quanto fizeram parecer ser, mas os garotos não podiam negar que ela era muito bonita.

-Ela é linda, não? – sussurrou Bobby para os outros garotos.

O professor então se adiantou sendo que ninguém se atrevia a tomar a palavra primeiro.

-Seja bem vinda á Bayville, Susan. Meu nome é Charles Xavier.

-Eu...Eu não uso mais esse nome senhor. – Wulcan finalmente falara algo desde que entrou no X-Jato.

-Tudo bem, então. Acho que você usa o nome Wulcan, não é? Para todos esta é Wulcan e agora vou apresentá-la aos outros. Você já deve conhecer as pessoas que a resgataram. Jean, Amara, Vampira, Ororo e Kitty. – a cada pessoa que o professor ia falando o nome esta dava um passo á frente. – Aqui estão os garotos, Scott, Bobby, Jamie, Roberto e K... – Kurt não estava lá, por isso que o Professor não terminou de pronunciar seu nome.

-O Kurt não quis descer, Professor. Ele não estava muito bem.

-Tudo bem, Bobby. Eu entendo. Bem, este é Logan e este é o Hank, eles, Ororo e eu somos professores. Aqui é uma escola para mutantes onde você ficará segura.

-Deu pra notar, senhor. – respondeu ela um tanto ríspida.

-Eu sei que você está pensando que tudo isso parece ser bobagem. – Wulcan arregalou os olhos, como ele sabia? – Como eu sei? Eu tenho o poder de ler mentes, um poder mental, cada um aqui tem um tipo de poder. Por que não compartilha conosco o seu? – Wulcan pôde ouvir a voz dele na sua mente dizendo "ou os seus." – Conte a sua história, Wulcan, vai se sentir melhor.

-Bem, minha mãe nunca se deu bem comigo e quando descobriu que eu era uma mutante me detestou ainda mais. Ela é uma cientista, achava que não ia ficar bem ter uma filha mutante. Então, quando ela descobriu me disse que não era mais filha dela, bem e aí eu saí de casa, sabia que se ficasse algo muito ruim poderia acontecer. Só que não pensei que fosse tão difícil assim, eu ataquei um garoto que queria me atacar e a polícia começou a me perseguir corri e me escondi onde a Kitty, não é Kitty, me achou.

-Diga quais são seus poderes, Wulcan. – disse o Professor. – Todos querem saber. Wulcan levantou os olhos como se estivesse recordando algo.

-No inverno, quando eu já tinha descoberto que era uma mutante, minha mãe estranhava muito porque eu conseguia acender a lareira muito rápido. Outra coisa é que eu sempre gostei de mexer com plantas e ela estranhava que mesmo no frio as minhas flores estavam conservadas e bonitas. Eu posso manipular fogo, criar fogo da mesma forma como eu posso fazer qualquer coisa brotar da terra ou até mesmo da minha mão, posso fazer árvores mexerem, qualquer coisa relacionada á plantas.

-Isso é muito interessante, Charles. Quero fazer testes com você, Wulcan. – disse Hank.

-E eu quero ensiná-la a dominar seus poderes. – se adiantou Logan.

-Mas tudo isso vai ter que ficar para amanhã. – falou o Professor – Vampira, leve Wulcan para comer alguma coisa e depois leve-a para o quarto de hóspedes. E amanhã você irá com ela á alguma loja da cidade para comprarem roupas novas.

-Tudo bem Professor. Venha comigo Wulcan. - E as duas saíram rumo á cozinha.

-Bem, agora vamos dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio. – Falou Ororo.

Vampira conduziu Wulcan até a cozinha, onde lhe serviu um sanduíche com refrigerante.

-Não é a mesma coisa que um jantar mas acho que dá pra matar a fome. – disse Vampira rindo.

-Obrigada, Vampira. Nem sei como agradecer o que vocês estão fazendo por mim.

-Bem, agradeça se tornando amiga de todos, logo você vai se acostumar com todo mundo aqui. Não se preocupe. Amanhã a gente vai fazer compras, por hoje eu te empresto um pijama pra você dormir.

-Tudo bem. Gostei daqui e ao contrário do que podem pensar não foi por causa de falta de opção mas porque achei acolhedor. É muito legal por parte do Professor.

-Claro.

Quando Wulcan terminou de comer, elas subiram para que Vampira lhe mostrasse o quarto. Wulcan ia um pouco mais á frente, olhando em volta.

-É enorme, não é? – falou ela olhando para Vampira que ia logo atrás. – Ai!!!!! – ela quase caiu no chão.

-Me desculpe! Eu não reparei que você estava tão distraída. – era Kurt.

-Kurt, devia prestar mais atenção. – disse Vampira se adiantando. – Kurt, esta é a nova mutante que fomos buscar. Wulcan, este é o Kurt. Kurt, esta é a Wulcan.

-É a segunda vez que eu dou de cara com alguém hoje, mas você não estava lá embaixo. – começou Wulcan – Prazer.

-Igualmente. Desculpe. Vampira, eu vou descer pra tomar um copo d'água. Boa noite. – falou Kurt se teleportando.

-Ele é um teleportador, Wulcan. Você não se assustou com a aparência dele.

-Não, ultimamente eu tenho me assustado mais com os humanos. Achei simpático ele ser assim. Parece um...

-Demônio. – completou Vampira abafando um riso. – Não encararei como ofensa. Vem, esse é o seu quarto. – completou ela.

-Eu gostei, pra falar a verdade, eu adorei esse lugar. – e elas ficaram conversando um longo tempo.

Kurt chegou na cozinha e encontrou Kitty tomando seu copo de leite noturno.

-Kurt, é você? – perguntou ela.

-Sou. – disse ele desanimado.

-Por que você não veio conhecer a nova mutante? O nome dela é Wulcan.

-Eu sei, acabei de dar de encontro com ela ainda á pouco.

-Ela parece ser legal, mas vamos conhecê-la melhor amanhã. Boa noite, Kurt. – Disse Kitty saindo.

-Boa noite. Espero não ter aquele sonho de novo hoje – murmurou ele para si mesmo.

O mais incrível é que ele não sonhou com a menina misteriosa e não sonharia com ela nunca mais.


	4. Uma nova vida

4. Uma nova vida

Wulcan acordou tarde, por sorte era um dia de sábado. Ela se levantou e vestiu a roupa com que estava no dia anterior, por sorte ela e as meninas iam fazer compras, daí ela compraria roupas novas. Arrumou a cama e desceu as escadas, achava que àquela hora todos já teriam tomado café e não havia mais nada na cozinha. Pelo menos era assim na sua antiga casa. Para sua surpresa chegou na cozinha e Kitty estava lá lavando sua louça de café da manhã.

-Bom dia! – disse ela – Acordou tarde também?

-Bem, sim. – respondeu Wulcan um pouco envergonhada. – Pensei que não tinha ninguém aqui, porque já é tarde e...

-Que bobagem! Eu acordei tarde e aí eu me viro preparando alguma coisa. Eu deduzi que você acordaria tarde também, afinal teve um dia cheio ontem e devia estar cansada. Preparei umas panquecas pra você. – disse Kitty dando um prato com panquecas cobertas de geléia para Wulcan.

-Eu nem sei como agradecer.

-Agradeça comendo, hoje vamos sair e é bom que esteja bem alimentada. Espero que goste das panquecas, é a única coisa que eu sei fazer bem.

Wulcan comeu as panquecas e realmente estavam deliciosas. Kitty a observou comer e ficava feliz pois havia encontrado uma nova amiga.

-Estava delicioso. Obrigada.

-Que bom que gostou. Acho que as outras meninas já estão prontas para irmos ás compras. Não se preocupe, o Professor disse que você pode comprar o que quiser e o que precisar. Eu vou chamar as outras. – disse Kitty saindo da cozinha.

Wulcan estava sem voz, nunca pensou que estaria vivendo tudo aquilo. Na sua antiga casa com sua mãe ela nunca seria tão compreensiva assim com ela, tão companheira como aquelas pessoas que ela conhecia a menos de dois dias eram. Sentiu vontade de chorar, de emoção. Mas não o fez, não havia motivos, estava feliz, de alguma forma se sentia em casa, amparada, não havia motivos para chorar. De repente foi tirada de seus pensamentos com um chamado.

-Wulcan! Vamos logo! – era Vampira. – Temos muitas lojas para ir. – Ela parecia muito feliz.

-Vocês são sempre tão felizes e animadas desse jeito? – perguntou Wulcan.

-Geralmente. É sempre animado por aqui, melhor se acostumar. – disse Vampira agarrando Wulcan pelo braço e rindo.

Wulcan ainda estava um pouco reclusa, desconfiada. Talvez tudo acontecera um pouco rápido demais. Mas ela tinha certeza que se acostumaria. Ela e Vampira logo se juntaram á Jean, Kitty e Amara. Foram em direção á garagem e Kitty pegou o seu carro.

-Você não tem medo de alta velocidade, tem? – perguntou Amara rindo.

-Por que? – perguntou Wulcan curiosa.

-Bem, porque a Kitty adora correr, mas não se preocupe porque se ela não tiver tempo de frear ela atravessa o obstáculo.

Wulcan riu, a piada era engraçada.

-Finalmente conseguimos arrancar um sorriso dela. – falou Jean.

-Você pode contar com a gente pra qualquer coisa, Wulcan. Somos a sua família agora, nós entendemos que você sofreu muito mas pode deixar isso tudo pra trás, já passou. – completou Vampira.

-Me desculpem, mas é que eu não estou acostumada com tanto companheirismo. Na minha antiga casa eu só tinha o meu irmão Diggory e tinha algumas coleguinhas de escola, mas não passava disso. É difícil quando de quem você mais espera carinho você não tem.

-Mas agora isso vai mudar. – disse Amara – Vamos fazer algumas compras e aí você vai se animar, pois não há nada que mais anime uma menina do que compras!

-Apoiado! – falaram todas.

Dentro de alguns instantes elas estavam no shopping da cidade. Foram na primeira loja e elas experimentaram muitas roupas.

-Wulcan, o que você acha dessa? – perguntou Jean mostrando uma blusinha preta com um gatinho branco estampado.

-Eu não sei. – respondeu ela.

-Gente, vamos fazer uma coisa. – começou Vampira. – Vamos perguntar pra Wulcan o que ela gosta de vestir. Então Wulcan, qual é o seu estilo?

-Bem, o meu estilo é meio rebelde e ao mesmo tempo comportado. Eu gosto de luvas esportistas, bota de cano médio, sem ser de salto, não sou muito chegada á salto alto. Gosto de me sentir á vontade mas gosto de chamar atenção pelo que visto.

-Se é assim eu vou te levar para uma loja que é um arraso. – falou Vampira. – Vamos meninas.

Elas saíram da loja e foram até uma que logo chamava atenção pela sua fachada externa. Era toda pintada de preto e na porta havia uma caveira em um skate.

-Vampira, é aqui que eu vou achar o meu estilo? – perguntou Wulcan achando que a loja vendia artigos e roupas apenas para metaleiros.

-Não julgue uma loja apenas pela sua fachada. – disse Vampira rindo. – Vamos entrar.

Assim todas elas entraram, Vampira estava certa, a loja tinha de tudo. Mas se caracterizava por ter roupas de cores fortes e diferentes desenhos estampados nelas.

-Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando, Vampira. Obrigada! – falou Wulcan se dirigindo a uma estante com várias blusas.

-Você adivinhou, hein Vampira! – exclamou Jean.

-Eu percebi que o estilo dela, apesar de mais leve é parecido com o meu.

-Vamos ajudá-la a escolher, então. – disse Kitty.

Então, as cinco começaram a escolher roupas. Wulcan experimentou várias e levou muitos conjuntos. Dentre eles, estavam calças jeans com alguns rasgos, botas com saltos plataformas e também esportivas, shorts jeans, blusas com estampas de anjos góticos. Sem falar nos acessórios como braceletes, brincos longos, anéis variados. As cores eram principalmente vermelho e preto, suas favoritas.

-Você escolheu bem, hein menina! já vai voltar pra casa vestindo uma roupa nova. – falou Vampira.

-Obrigada, vocês também me ajudaram a escolher. Fico grata.

-O que vocês acham da gente comer uma pizza? Ou vocês querem almoçar em casa mesmo?

-Eu não sei, Vampira. – Disse Jean insegura – O que vocês acham?

Mal Jean perguntou isso e ouviram alguém chamar.

-Amara! Amara!

-Quem é que está chamando a Amara? – perguntou Kitty olhando por todos os lados.

-É a Tábitha! – falou Amara – Aqui Tábitha!

-Agora que eu avistei vocês! – disse Tábitha se aproximando das meninas. – Oi, gente!

-Oi, Tábitha. – respondeu Jean meio á contragosto.

-Calma, Jean. Eu só vim falar com a minha amiga Amara, mas não se preocupem, eu não vou armar barraco. Mas pelo que vejo as compras foram boas. – falou ela olhando os inúmeros pacotes.

-Viemos comprar roupas novas para... para... – disse Amara relutante.

-Para a nova mutante do instituto. – completou Vampira.

-Nova mutante, é? Quem?

-Eu! – Wulcan entrara finalmente na conversa.

-Então você é a nova mutante, qual é a sua marca? – perguntou Tábitha curiosa.

-Acho que não é necessário você saber, Tábitha. – falou Jean tentando dissimular sua irritação.

-Não tem problema, Jean. Acho que se ela é uma mutante como nós, não tem problema ela saber quais são os meus poderes. Eu posso controlar fogo e também posso controlar terra, mais especificamente, posso controlar a flora, plantas, árvores, qualquer coisa relacionada com vegetais. – respondeu Wulcan com certo orgulho de poder falar isso abertamente.

-Interessante. Você tem... dois tipos de poderes? Eu nunca tinha visto isso. Quer dizer, a Vampira aí pode absorver os poderes dos outros e manifestá-los mas não são dela propriamente dizendo.

-Eu acho que nós devemos ir, não é meninas? – disse Jean apressando-as. – Senão vamos nos atrasar para o almoço. Tchau, Tábitha.

-Bem, eu... – Tábitha ia começar a falar mas elas já estavam longe – Tchau.

As meninas já estavam na garagem do shopping entrando no carro.

-Ei, a gente não ia comer pizza? – perguntou Kitty ligando o carro.

-Não, Kitty. – respondeu Jean – Senão a Tábitha teria que comer com a gente e aí ia fazer mais perguntas ainda e não seria bom.

-Por que, Jean? Pelo que vi até agora, você parece ser uma pessoa tão legal com as pessoas. Não entendo porque estava tão ríspida com essa Tábitha. – falou Wulcan.

-Wulcan, deixa eu explicar. Nós do instituto somos um grupo intitulado X-Men e queremos sempre uma boa relação com os outros, não importando se for humano ou mutante. No entanto, há outro grupo de mutantes, chamado Irmandade, o qual a Tábitha pertence cujo líder é um antigo amigo do Professor, chamado Magneto. Ele acredita que somente mutantes deveriam existir e que a convivência pacífica entre eles e humanos não é possível. Daí, os membros da Irmandade não são muito discretos com relação aos seus poderes e sempre arrumam confusões. Eu acho que não seria muito bom se eles soubessem que você está aqui, nem dos seus poderes porque isso poderia atrair a atenção de Magneto para você. Pelo que o Professor nos disse antes de te resgatarmos era que você era uma mutante muito poderosa.

-Poderosa? Eu? Jean, eu acho que ele exagerou. Eu nem ao menos sei dominar meus poderes com tanta perfeição assim como eu imagino que vocês dominem.

-Isso porque você ainda não passou pelo treinamento do Logan. – disse Vampira rindo.

-Com certeza, os nossos professores farão vários testes com você com o objetivo de aperfeiçoar seus poderes.

-Que tipo de poder tem os membros da Irmandade?

-Bem, a Tábitha que você acabou de ver, ela pode criar pequenos explosivos. Tem o Fred, que é um gorducho que parece invulnerável devido a tanta gordura que ele tem, tem o Groxo que parece um sapo, tem uma agilidade e uma língua pegajosa que pega as coisas, ele é muito nojento. Tem a o Pietro, que consegue correr muito rápido e a Wanda que é irmã dele, pode machucar as pessoas com energia. Os dois são filhos de Magneto. Por último tem o Lance, que pode fazer a terra tremer, tipo terremoto.

-Ele tem uma queda pela Kitty e ela por ele. – comentou Vampira arrancando risadas de todas.

-Não acredita nisso não Wulcan. – disse Kitty.

-Nossa, eu nunca pensei que era tão complexa assim a situação dos mutantes do instituto, mas estou feliz por poder fazer parte dele. – comentou Wulcan. – Vocês mudaram a minha vida e eu não imagino as coisas acontecendo de outro modo.

-Você comprou roupas, sapatos, não quer mudar mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Jean.

-Bem, na verdade eu queria muito fazer algo que a minha mãe nunca deixou.

-Fala que talvez a gente possa ajudar. – falou Amara.

-Eu queria fazer mechas no meu cabelo, da raiz até ás pontas, mechas vermelhas.

-Então vamos fazer suas mechas. Kitty, dobre á direita, vamos ao cabeleireiro. – disse Vampira.

-Tudo bem, então. Mas vamos nos atrasar para o almoço. – riu Kitty dobrando a esquina.

Dentro de alguns minutos, elas estavam no cabeleireiro, ficava em uma rua comercial, havia também várias lojas vendendo as mais diversas coisas. Elas entraram e Vampira foi logo falando o que queriam lá.

-Esta menina aqui quer fazer mechas vermelhas no cabelo, será que você pode fazer isso por ela?

-Bem – começou o homem – O cabelo dela é longo, médio eu diria, vai demorar uma hora mais ou menos, vocês esperam?

-Claro.

Daí, o cabeleireiro começou o serviço, pintou as mechas no cabelo de Wulcan, lavou e por último deu uma boa escova. Quando o serviço estava terminado, mostrou-o á Wulcan e depois ás outras.

-Então, o que acham? – perguntou.

-Ficou perfeito! – exclamou Vampira – O que você achou, Wulcan?

-Eu... não tenho palavras para descrever como me sinto. Está lindo demais! Obrigada!

-Considere isso um presente da gente pra você, de boas-vindas. Aqui está o pagamento. – disse Vampira entregando o dinheiro ao homem.

Depois disso, elas partiram rumo á mansão. Chegaram um pouco atrasadas, mas á tempo de almoçar com os outros. Ainda demoraram um pouco pois foram deixar as compras no quarto de Wulcan. Quando esta desceu, surpreendeu á todos com seu novo estilo e cabelo. Arrancou suspiros de James.

-Me apaixonei por essa menina. – disse ele fazendo que ia desmaiar.

-Não seja exagerado, James. Mas eu não posso negar que ela ficou uma gatinha. Acho que vou adorar ter essa mutante aqui.

-O que você acha, Kurt? – disse Bobby.

-Hã? Sobre o quê? – ele estava completamente distraído.

-Onde você está com a cabeça? Não dormiu bem esta noite de novo?

-Pelo contrário, dormi bem, mas estou pensando no porquê?

-Eu não te entendo, Kurt. – falou Bobby.

Wulcan e as outras meninas se sentaram á mesa. Wulcan estava mais desinibida, sorria mais, conversava.

-Então, Wulcan, como foram as suas compras? – perguntou Ororo.

-Foram muito boas... Ororo, não é? Me desculpem se eu confundir o nome de alguém, ainda não decorei todos mas tenho uma memória muito boa. – disse ela arrancando risadas dos outros.

-Wulcan, eu gostaria de saber se amanhã você estaria disposta á fazer alguns testes para vermos com detalhes os seus poderes e começar á ensiná-la a dominá-los, será que você pode?

-Claro, Professor. Com todo o prazer. Alguém pode me passar a salada por favor? – no momento em que Wulcan perguntou todos os garotos exceto Scott e Kurt praticamente se lançaram em cima da salada para pegá-la e passá-la para Wulcan. Esta por sua vez, diferente das outras se segurou para não rir. Mas Bobby acabou por passar a salada para Wulcan.

-Obrigada.

A refeição transcorreu normalmente, todos conversaram exceto Kurt. Ele remexia a comida no seu prato, parecia não ter apetite, mas quando foi pegar o prato de purê a sua mão e a de Wulcan se encontraram, ela retirou a sua rapidamente.

-Desculpa!

-Não, pode pegar. – disse Kurt passando o prato para ela.

-Obrigada.

De repente, Kurt observou melhor Wulcan e veio a imagem do seu sonho á mente, ele balançou a cabeça rápido como que para afastar aquela imagem mas em vão. "Não pode ser.", pensou ele. Quando o almoço acabou, ele foi rapidamente para seu quarto. Wulcan e Vampira foram para o quarto de Wulcan.

-Queria te entregar uma coisa, Wulcan. Como começo de uma grande amizade. – disse Vampira lhe entregando um pacote.

-O que é isso, Vampira, não precisava. – falou Wulcan envergonhada abrindo o pacote. – Um CD! De músicas românticas, como você sabia que eu gosto de músicas assim?

-Você tem cara de menina romântica mas decidida.

Daí as duas viram Kitty atravessar a parede junto com Jean e Amara.

-O que é isso? Um clube da Luluzinha? – perguntou ela divertida.

-Podemos participar? – perguntou Jean.

-Claro! – disse Wulcan divertida. – Vamos aproveitar para nos conhecer melhor.

Daí todas elas se sentaram no chão e começaram a contar seus gostos e quais eram seus poderes.

-Vamos começar pela Kitty. – disse Wulcan – Eu não preciso contar a minha história, pois todos já conhecem. Vai, Kitty, conta a sua história, do que você gosta e tal.

-Bem, eu gosto de computadores, festas e posso atravessar paredes.

-Mas você está omitindo um detalhe, Kitty. – falou Vampira provocante. – O seu caso com o Lance.

-Isso é verdade, Kitty? – perguntou Wulcan.

-Bem, a gente se gosta mas ele é da Irmandade e eu..., vocês entenderam, né?

-Tudo bem, Jean, sua vez.

-Eu gosto de escutar música, posso mover as coisas com os poderes da minha mente e sou a mais comportada de todas essas aqui. – disse ela divertida. – Eu não tenho queda por ninguém, mas tem uma pessoa por quem eu sinto algo especial, que é o... Scott.

-Isso não é novidade pra ninguém, Jean. – falou Amara – Bem, eu também sou caladinha, mas adoro uma boa balada, meu outro nome é Magma, porque posso controlar magma, fazer ondas dele, etc. De quem é a bola, agora? Ah, Vampira!

-O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou séria, gosto de coisas góticas e eu posso absorver os poderes e memórias de outros mutantes, por isso não posso tocar em ninguém porque essa pessoa corre o risco de parar em coma.

Wulcan notou uma certa tristeza nos olhos de Vampira.

-Eu e o Kurt somos irmãos, Wulcan. Não de sangue porque eu sou adotada mas a nossa mãe se chama Mística e ela serve á Magneto, líder da Irmandade.

-Kurt? Ah, aquele com quem eu esbarrei ontem? Ele é um pouco estranho, não fala direito com ninguém.

-É, mas ele não é sempre assim. Geralmente ele é alegre mas anda assim porque não tem tido boas noites de sono mas vai melhorar.

-Ele nem tem brincado mais comigo. – falou Kitty.

-Vocês dois... – começou Wulcan.

-Não! A gente se gosta mais como irmão mesmo.

Elas continuaram conversando animadamente por um longo tempo, Wulcan se sentia em casa. Mas nem podia imaginar que em um lugar não muito longe dali a conversa era sobre ela e muito mais séria do que a que estava tendo.


	5. Novos desafios

5. Novos desafios

Tábitha chegou na Irmandade e encontrou a rotina de sempre: Fred largado na poltrona comendo um sanduíche de três andares, Pietro brincando com seus poderes, Groxo paquerando Wanda e Lance distante do mundo.

-Gente, eu tenho novidades pra vocês sobre os X-Men. – começou ela.

-Que novidades? O que eles podem ter de novo que seja assim tão extraordinário que não possamos derrotar? – falou Groxo desinteressado e mais preocupado em paquerar Wanda.

-Oh, sapo, dessa vez é diferente. Apareceu uma nova mutante lá no Instituto e parece diferente, não sei mas sinto que ela tem mais poder do que aparenta.

-Como assim, Tábitha? – perguntou Lance como que despertando de seu "transe".

-Ela me disse que tinha o poder de controlar a flora e também tinha o poder do fogo, se vocês já viram uma mutante com bipoderes eu nunca vi.

-Acho que o Pyro ia gostar de conhecer essa menina. – disse Fred gozador dando uma mordida no sanduíche e sujando sua camisa de pasta de amendoim.

-Se querem saber o que eu acho, talvez devêssemos contar á Mística sobre essa nova mutante. Daí quando ela contar ao Magneto ele saberá o que fazer. – falou Lance.

-Espera aí, - começou Wanda – Talvez primeiro nós devêssemos ver direito quem essa mutante é, que poderes tem para não fazermos papel de bobos, vai que ela não é tão poderosa assim como a Tábitha diz.

-É muita mulher pra uma casa só. – disse Tábitha subindo as escadas.

No quarto de Wulcan, as meninas conversaram tanto que mal se deram conta que já estava escurecendo, a conversa tinha tomado um rumo em que elas estavam falando de namoros e rolos.

-E você, Wulcan? Já se interessou por alguém? – perguntouVampira.

-Bem, o meu primeiro beijo foi numa brincadeira de verdade ou desafio e o garoto que eu gostava ficou com outra menina. Eu tive um namorado mas ele não era muito sincero comigo. Bem, apesar de tudo eu ainda espero que apareça alguém legal. E você, Vampira? Eu sei que você não pode tocar em ninguém mas isso não impede que você goste de alguém.

-Ah, eu não gosto de ninguém não. – disse ela envergonhada de expor os sentimentos que queria esconder.

-Mentira! – falou Kitty – Ela gosta daquele francês da turma do Magneto, como é mesmo o nome dele... Gambit!

-Não é verdade! – disse Vampira se exaltando – Kitty, não devia falar essas coisas! Eu não gosto de ninguém!

Wulcan percebeu que ela falava daquele jeito porque provavelmente nunca havia sentido como é tocar em alguém, sentir o beijo de alguém, um abraço sem medo.

-Calma, Vampira, não precisa se exaltar e... – ela havia sido interrompida por uma batida na porta. Era Ororo.

-Meninas, desculpem a interrupção mas o jantar está quase na mesa, já são quase sete horas e é melhor vocês descerem. – disse ela saindo.

-Bem, a gente continua outro dia, Wulcan, vamos jantar porque essa conversa me deu fome. – disse Jean se levantando e saindo, seguida das outras. Vampira já ia embora também mas Wulcan a segurou antes que fosse.

-Vampira, espere. Quero falar com você. Ficou triste e exaltada porque não pode tocar em ninguém, não é?

-Na verdade, além disso eu... Promete que não conta pra ninguém. – Wulcan acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Eu tenho, bem... uma quedinha pelo Scott. Mas ele só tem olhos pra Jean.

-E esse francês que elas falaram?

-Ele é..., nem sei o que dizer dele, mas eu gosto do jeito dele. Ah, Wulcan, eu ás vezes fico tão confusa! Me sinto triste por não poder tocar em ninguém sem ter medo.

Daí Wulcan abriu sua mão na frente de Vampira e esta testemunhou a primeira mostra dos poderes da amiga, foi como ver uma flor nascer da terra na palma da mão de Wulcan. Primeiro a parte de cima com as pétalas, depois o caule com folhas, por fim Wulcan fez a flor desabrochar e retirou da sua mão com a mesma facilidade com que se corta flores para pôs em um vaso.

-Isso foi incrível, você pode fazer plantas nascerem do seu corpo! – exclamou Vampira ainda surpresa.

-Essa flor é pra você, o girassol só se abre quando há sol e quando é noite, ele se fecha. É assim que você deve ser, só olhe para a luz, a escuridão você deve ignorar. Aproveite as alegrias e esqueça as tristezas. Aceite esse girassol como um presente de gratidão pelo CD e pelo modo como você me trata.

-Mas, Wulcan, eu não sei cuidar de plantas, posso colocar em um vasinho, mas não sei cuidar e talvez ela murche.

-Não vai murchar, eu garanto. Eu percebi isso no início quando descobri meus poderes, toda planta que saí de mim ou que eu cuido com eles nunca morre a não ser que eu morra, mas elas conseguem viver independente de estar no sol, na chuva em terra seca ou fértil. É claro, se a pessoa souber cuidar elas ficam mais bonitas ainda.

-Obrigada, talvez você possa me ensinar.

-Tudo bem, eu ensino. Agora vamos descer antes que venham chamar a gente.

Então as duas desceram depois de Vampira deixar o seu presente no seu quarto. O jantar transcorreu normalmente, o Professor falou para Wulcan sobre os testes que fariam no dia seguinte.

-Além de fazermos exames físicos, veremos até que ponto você pode dominar os seus poderes.

-Eu acabei de ver uma demonstração impressionante agora a pouco. – disse Vampira dando um sorriso de relance para Wulcan. – Vocês deviam ter visto. Foi incrível e... Kitty, cadê o Kurt? – perguntou ela notando a ausência do irmão.

-Ele disse que não estava com fome e foi lá pra fora dizendo que queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Ele não pode continuar assim, tem vezes em que ele fica distante do mundo e o pior, ás vezes finge não estar, dizendo que está tudo bem.

-Desculpe me intrometer, Vampira porque parece um problema pessoal mas será que não é por causa da hostilidade das outras pessoas que o Kurt está assim? – perguntou Wulcan.

-Mais ou menos, Wulcan. O Kurt tinha uma namorada e ela terminou tudo por medo do que os outros pensariam. E o Kurt, você já viu a forma dele, isso gera medo por parte dos outros que não o conhecem.

-Bem, se quiser eu falo com ele. Sei lá, eu sei bem como é já que fui marginalizada pela minha própria mãe e acho que uma palavra vinda de alguém de fora tem mais impacto do que uma palavra vinda de algum parente.

-Você faria isso, Wulcan? Eu já conversei com ele mas não adiantou, você acha que daria certo falar com ele?

-Eu sei causar impacto. Eu já terminei de jantar posso ir lá falar com ele mas não sei onde ele está.

-Ele deve estar no coreto de vista para o mar, ele gosta de ir lá quando quer ficar sozinho. Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, obrigada. Eu acho sozinha. – disse Wulcan se levantando e indo em direção á porta.

Uma vez lá fora analisou para que lado ficaria o tal coreto e se decidiu por um caminho entre várias árvores. "Espero estar indo pelo caminho certo", pensou. Andou alguns metros e avistou de longe o lugar e a silhueta de Kurt ao longe, de costas para ela e de frente para o mar. "Lá está ele.", pensou. Ela foi se aproximando e quando ia chamar o nome dele, ele se virou assustado e acabou assustando-a também.

-Que susto! É você! – disse ele se recuperando.

-Desculpa se eu o assustei! Mas você também me assustou!

-Não foi minha intenção. – disse ele se virando para o mar novamente.

Wulcan se aproximou da beira do coreto e se apoiou nela. A lua estava cheia e refletia no mar á frente dos dois.

-Sei como se sente. – começou ela fazendo Kurt virar seu rosto para olhá-la.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele disfarçando.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu com você e a sua namorada, a Vampira me contou. Acho que não deve ficar assim, a hostilidade é natural e um dia os humanos vão se conscientizar que não somos as aberrações que eles pensam sermos. E aí vão nos pedir perdão pelas humilhações que nos fazem passar.

-A Amanda gostava de mim, ela terminou comigo mais pela mãe dela, que dizia que não era certo uma humana ficar com um mutante, principalmente um tão óbvio como eu. Nenhuma mãe gostaria de ver a filha com um cara azul parecendo um duende! Cheguei a odiar ser um mutante por causa disso!

-Se alguém tem que ter vergonha ou algum outro sentimento mau com relação á isso é ela, não você. Os mutantes são pessoas com um gene mais avançado, só isso. Eu pessoalmente considero um dom, não uma maldição, como o mundo denomina. Nada aconteça que não seja para o nosso bem e se ela deixou você é porque não merecia o seu carinho.

-Você chegou agora no instituto, nem me conhece direito, por que está me dizendo tudo isso pra me levantar?

-Porque eu fiquei muito amiga da Vampira e das outras meninas e vejo o quanto elas estão preocupadas com você por estar se consumindo com um sentimento ruim que não era para você ter.

Kurt olhou aquela menina á sua frente como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez, ela falara tudo aquilo com tanta segurança que o tocara. Reparou em seu rosto, ela parecia mais bonita agora do que quando a vira no corredor na noite em que ela chegara.

-Acho que você tem razão. Ás vezes tento não ficar triste mas acabo me lembrando de tudo o que houve.

-E se esquece de que aqui há pessoas que gostam de você e se preocupam. Você deve estar com fome, mas a esta hora todos já devem ter acabado de jantar e não deve ter mais nada na mesa. Vamos que eu faço um sanduíche pra você. – disse ela se virando e começando a andar em direção á mansão.

-Tenho um jeito mais rápido pra chegar na cozinha. – disse Kurt pegando na mão de Wulcan e se teleportando para a cozinha.

-Isso foi incrível! – exclamou ela. – Senta que eu preparo um sanduíche rapidinho pra você. – e Wulcan começou a pegar os ingredientes para o sanduíche. Enquanto que Kurt a olhava pensando que aquela menina era muito especial. Mais tarde ele descobriria o quanto.

O dia amanheceu nublado, o sol se escondia entre as nuvens mas o clima estava ameno e agradável. Wulcan dormira muito bem durante a noite, sabia que teria um dia difícil por causa do treinamento para que os professores vissem seus poderes e habilidades. Ela se levantou, se vestiu e desceu as escadas, ao chegar na cozinha viu Kitty e Jean tomando café.

-Bom dia! Pelo menos eu não cheguei por última dessa vez! – disse ela alegre se sentando em uma cadeira e pegando pão para fazer um sanduíche.

-Você parece muito alegre pra alguém que vai ter um dia de treinamento. – comentou Vampira pegando uma torrada.

-Pra falar a verdade eu estou muito empolgada. Sei lá, acho que vai ser legal poder mostrar os meus poderes sem medo como era com a minha mãe na minha antigam cidade. Vou poder evoluir e eu acho isso muito bom pra mim.

-Bem, o problema nem é o fato de você evoluir, isso é ótimo. Mas é que você vai treinar com o Logan e ele é meio duro com os alunos. – disse Jean.

-Duro?! – exclamou Vampira. – Ele suga os alunos! Depois de um treinamento com ele você nem consegue ficar em pé!

-Nossa. Ele não pode ser tão duro assim e se for não tenho medo de desafios.

-Tudo bem, então. Mas eu vou avisando, você vai suar. – falou Vampira tomando um gole do seu suco.

Wulcan ficou pensativa, não que tivesse medo do que enfrentaria mas ela tivera pouco contato com os professores do instituto. Eles sempre foram muito amáveis mas faltava um pouco mais de intimidade e ela tinha certeza de que nesse treinamento os conheceria melhor, principalmente Logan que parecia ser o terror dos alunos. Apesar de tudo ela estava ansiosa para o seu treinamento. Finalmente mostraria o que poderia fazer.


End file.
